sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mother Wisp
Być może szukałeś bossa z wersji Nintendo DS gry ''Sonic Colors, Nega-Mother Wispa?'' – postać z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgeog]]. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w grze Sonic Colors w wersji na Nintendo DS. Jest to matka wszystkich Wispów, która została schwytana i uwięziona przez samego Dr. Eggmana, a potem zmieniona w Nega-Mother Wispa. Na szczęście wróciła do swojej pierwotnej postaci dzięki Sonicowi. Historia Sonic Colors Przed wydarzeniami w grze Sonic Colors to prawdopodobnie właśnie Mother Wisp utworzyła Planet Wisp i cały ich gatunek. Przez długi czas musieli żyć szczęśliwie, aż do momentu, w którym Doktor Eggman najechał na ich planetę i przeniósł ją w okolice Ziemi aby była jedną z planet jego Międzygwiezdnego Parku Rozrywki. W rzeczywistości jednak, Doktor chciał pozyskać z nich energię Hyper-go-on w celu zdobycia odpowiedniej ilości energii do stworzenia maszyny kontrolującej umysły wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Skutkiem utraty Hyper-go-on była przemiana Mother Wisp w jej alternatywną i złą wersję - Nega-Mother Wispa. Stała się ona jednak potworem poza kontrolą Eggmana. Uciekła i ukryła się gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Po tym jak Sonic pokonał Doktora, park zaczął się niszczyć i wtedy Mother Wisp pojawiła się w swoim złym wcieleniu. Zaczęła wszystko niszczyć jednak Sonic zmienił się w Super Sonica, dzięki czemu pokonał ją, przywracając do pierwotnej postaci. Mother Wisp z wdzięczności podziękowała Sonicowi i Tailsowi za uratowanie jej dzieci, po czym powróciła na swoją planetę, przywracając ją na swoje pierwotne miejsce we Wszechświecie. W innych grach Sonic Runners Mother Wisp w Sonic Runners należy do grupy kilku power-upów pojawiających się w grze. Należy do Speed Type'ów, a podczas używania Mocy Koloru zwiększa Score Bonus o 150% lub o 160%, jeśli jest używana postać z gatunku szybkich (Speed Type). W Tropicał Coast Event Mother Wisp powraca na Ziemię aby odwiedzić mieszkające tu swoje dzieci. Niestety znowu zostaje porwana przez Dr. Eggmana, który chce ją wykorzystać do pokonania Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Kiedy jednak po raz drugi przekształciła się w Nega-Mother Wisp ponownie wymknęła mu się spod kontroli, niszcząc jego bazę. Na szczęście Białe Wispy pokazały jej Plażę Pereł, dzięki czemu uspokoiła się i powróciła do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Team Sonic Racing W grze Team Sonic Racing Mother Wisp pojawia się w tle trasy Mother's Canyon. Podczas pierwszego okrążenia wylatuje zza zerwanego mostu, z którego wyskakują zawodnicy. Następnie tworzy dla nich różowe trasy w powietrzu. Zwykle stoi w miejscu, ale czasami zmienia swoją pozycję. Nie stanowi jednak przeszkody ani żadnego ułatwienia na samej trasie. Charakterystyka Osobowość Mother Wisp jest bardzo opiekuńczym Wispem z bardzo silnym instynktem matki. Bardzo troszczy się o wszystkie swoje dzieci i nie zawaha się stanąć w ich obronie, nawet jeśli musiałaby by walczyć z silniejszym od siebie przeciwnikiem. Wygląd Mother Wisp jest największa ze wszystkich Wispów. Z ogólnego wyglądu najbardziej przypomina meduzę. Ma różową skórę na głowie, oraz kilka włosów w kształcie grzybków. Posiada również trzy, poziomo ułożone oczy z niewielkimi rzęsami. Pod głową ma pewnego rodzaju warstwy skóry o kolorach odpowiednio: niebieskim, fioletowym i różowym. Z warstw tych wynikają duże, różowe i cienkie odnóża. Moce i umiejętności Mother Wisp, tak jak każdy Wisp posiada umiejętność lotu, która służy jej głównie do swobodnego poruszania się. Cechą wspólną dla niej i wszystkich Wispów jest to, że potrafi wygenerować swój własny i unikalny wariant potężnej energii wewnątrz własnego ciała, zwany Hyper-go-on, co jest jej źródłem życia. Nie wiadomo w jakim stopniu może używać Hyper-go-on, ale wiadomo, że może go przechowywać znacznie więcej niż jakikolwiek inny Wisp. Potrafi użyć tej mocy do czynności takich jak na przykład teleportowanie siebie i innych w dowolne miejsce we Wszechświecie. Mother Wisp jest matką całego gatunku Wispów i potrafi je rozmnażać bezpłciowo. Ponadto możliwe, że Mother Wisp posiada umiejętność tworzenia niewielkich planet, czego przykładem mogłaby być Planeta Wispów. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Mother Wisp jest jedynym znanym nam Wispem płci żeńskiej. *Z wyglądu przypomina meduzę. *''Team Sonic Racing'' to pierwsza gra, w której Mother Wisp pojawiła się na konsoli stacjonarnej. en:Mother Wisp es:Mother Wisp Kategoria:Wispy Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety